Foolish Pride
by Jade of Lothlorien
Summary: Just my version of a B/V song fic. Based on Travis Tritt's Foolish Pride. Please r/r!


  
A/N: I'm painfully aware of the fact that there's no shortage of B/V fics out there, but I have a habit of following in others' footsteps. Plus Vegeta and Bulma make THE coolest couple of all time. I heard this song on the radio the other day and it sparked an idea. I thought it fit them very well. Anyway, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. "Foolish Pride" belongs to Travis Tritt (I don't own him either.) Don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Foolish Pride  
  
*~~She stayed up all night and cried into her pillow  
And fought off the urge to just break down and call  
Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
But now who's to blame don't matter much at all~~*  
  
Bulma tossed around on her bed for the millionth time that night. She couldn't get comfortable, and every time she would turn over and see the big empty spot next to her, she'd start to cry.  
  
'He's sitting outside. I know he is.' She thought. 'I could just open the window and...NO! I won't give in first, I won't! I will not give him the satisfaction.'  
  
She finally flopped down flat on her back and stared up at the bare ceiling. She closed her eyes and remembered the fight...  
  
It had started when Bulma told Vegeta he needed to spend more quality time with Trunks.  
  
"I spend plenty of time with the brat!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I mean doing something OTHER than training!" Bulma said. Then the argument turned into their usual yell-fest. They screamed and fought well into the evening about things Bulma couldn't even remember. Name calling, fault-finding, laying blame on each other. Eventually, Vegeta stormed outside and Bulma ran up to their room in tears.  
  
*~~She thinks if she calls him it just shows weakness  
So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried  
Ain't it sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride~~*  
  
"I won't get out of this bed." Bulma said out loud. "He's going to apologize first." But deep in her heart, all she wanted was for him to come back and be there with her. No apology necessary. She just wanted his arms around her, assuring her that everything was fine. It was her head that refused to acknowledge that.  
  
*~~Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride~~*  
  
Trunks lay awake in his bed, listening to his mother talk to herself and cry through the paper-thin walls. He sighed. He knew his parents were hard-headed, and he was sick of hearing those sobs from the next room. It seemed to happen every other night.  
  
'Come on Mom, just admit it to yourself.' He thought. 'I hate seeing you and Dad upset.'   
  
He knew they loved each other, but love could only hold up for so long under all the pressure. Someday, the love would either get stronger, or shatter completely. He hoped against hope for the former.  
  
*~~He relives every word they spoke in anger  
He walks the floor and punches out the wall  
To apologize to her would be so simple  
But instead he cries I'll be damned if I'll crawl~~*  
  
Outside, Vegeta walked around the house, trying to cool down. It wasn't working.  
  
He heard every harsh thing he and Bulma had said ringing in his ears. He wanted to talk to her, to make everything right again, but he couldn't bring himself to confess his mistake.  
  
"Arrr! What is it about you, woman?!" He growled and punched the building angrily. His fist crushed the brick and created a crack all the way to the ground. He was passed caring, though.  
  
'What is it about you?' He thought again. 'Why do I feel the need to make you happy? You're nothing but a foolish woman.'  
  
*~~If he loses her he's lost his best friend  
And that's more than just a lover can provide  
So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride~~*  
  
"Is it possible that I truly do love her?" Vegeta laughed bitterly. It was the ugliest sound he'd ever heard. "That's impossible. I am the Prince of Saiyans." He said. "I'm above human emotion." But something still tugged at him inside. Something that wouldn't let him be.  
  
*~~Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight~~*  
  
Trunks now stood at his window, looking down at the dark-shrouded form of his father almost directly below him. The slight shake of the house when Vegeta had punched the wall made Trunks jump out of bed.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Trunks whispered to himself. "If they're not going to do something about this, then I will."  
  
He quietly left his room and stood by the half-open door to his parents' room. Bulma was curled up on the bed, sobbing loudly into her pillow.  
  
Trunks silently made his way into the room, laying low so if his mother did look up, she wouldn't see him. He crawled over to the window and, as gently as he could, opened it.  
  
Bulma was crying to hard to even notice.  
  
'If Dad doesn't hear that, he's deaf.' Trunks thought, creeping back out of the room.   
  
*~~And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As through the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride~~*  
  
Bulma's whimpers drifted to Vegeta's ears and he looked up at the open window. His heart sank at the awful sound. The thing he hated most was to see Bulma in tears.  
  
'I'm not going up there. She'll demand an apology. I will not do it.' He thought stubbornly. But that strange feeling wouldn't go away.   
  
He stood down there for what seemed like an eternity, listening to Bulma cry. Before he knew what he was doing, he had flown up to the open window.   
  
"Bulma..." He started to say. Suddenly, he stopped himself. 'What am I doing?!' He thought. 'I wasn't going to give in!'  
  
But Bulma had lifted her head off the pillow to look at him. "Vegeta?" Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy while her face was tearstained. She quickly scrubbed the wetness off her cheeks. "What do you want?"  
  
Vegeta started to get mad at her demanding tone, but then he relaxed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped, and even Vegeta couldn't believe what he'd just said. It didn't stop him, though.  
  
"I...didn't mean to hurt you. I've thought about it all night, and I love you."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd hear him say that. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to him.  
  
Vegeta almost regretted saying anything when she just stood there staring at him. Finally, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Vegeta. I love you." She drew him to her for a passionate kiss.  
  
Neither of them knew about the young boy in the next room, silently congratulating himself on a job well done.  
  
*~~Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride~~*  



End file.
